The Little Girl
by fir8008
Summary: Azzura Spavento is an Italian immigrant living in Manhattan's West Side... where she meets the Jets. Honestly, this is better than the summary sounds. Sequel to 'Ice and Anybodys'. Some language & sexuality. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! This fic was inspired by the song 'The Little Girl' by John Michael Montgomery. It's a Baby JohnXOC fic.

Azu's POV

I ran through the streets blindly, trying to outrun the men after me. There's only one thing men would chase a woman through Manhattan at night for: her virtue. I ran and ran, but I could still hear their voices. I tripped on a loose stone and went sprawling. I winced at the new scrapes on my arms and legs. They caught up with me. I was doomed. Originally, I thought they were drunk. But their eyes were clear and their movements normal.

"Don't run away, little girl," one of them sneered. "We don't want trouble, just some fun."

There was no way I could get away. One of them grabbed me and pulled me off the ground. They shoved me around and tore at my dress. I screamed at them and tried to get help, but it was no use. Finally they threw me on the ground. _I'm done for,_ I think.

But I am saved by the appearance of two more people. "What do you think you're doing?" one of them shouts furiously. They retreat and I get up unsteadily. I stare at them, memorizing their faces. I turn to look at my saviors: the one who spoke was tall, dirty blonde, with pale eyes and a rugged face. The other one I couldn't determine the gender. He/she was short, with short red hair and brown eyes. I realized they were still there and I ran away as fast as I could.

Ice's POV

Anybodys and I stood and glared at the gang. "What were you doing?" I demanded after the girl had run away.

"We were just looking for some action, Ice." A-Rab replied.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you did that to someone?" I went on. "Tony got shot, that's what!"

They grumbled a lot and then Action muttered: "Man, she was damn pretty." He looked at Anybodys. "Hotter than your sister,"

Anybodys lunged at him and I let her throw a few good punches before prying her off of him. "Don't you say anything about my sister!" Anybodys snarled. Anybodys' sister was a hooker and usually was out of her house.

"If you need action take it out on your girls, not people you meet on the streets!" I snapped.

"We can't take it out on your girl," Action sneered. Anybodys lunged at him again. I caught her around the waist. She struggled against me (what else is new?) but eventually she gave up.

"She's too ugly anyway," A-Rab muttered.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Beat it, all of ya!" They went away grumbling except for Baby John. He was looking at his feet. "What, buddy boy?"

"I tried to get them to stop," he said softly. "They thought she was a PR and they had too much feelin' so they chased her."

"It's alright, Baby John, you tried. At least no one's life was hanging in the balance this time." I patted his shoulder and turned to leave with Anybodys.

"You need to crack their heads open sometimes," she said as we walked. "They're gonna succeed in raping one of those girls eventually."

"I know," I shoved my hands in my pockets. I don't think anyone could stop the Jets when they got pumped. I hoped that girl was okay.

Azu's POV

I got home without another incident. I went to my room and cried shamelessly. I hated this place! When I came to America from Italy I thought life would be better. Maybe Papa would stop drinking and hitting Mama. Maybe Mama would stop taking drugs. But no, it only got worse. I have to skip school when I so desperately need to learn to shield my parents from the outside. I want to go back to Italy, at least there I am not immigrant lice.

Viola! What do you think? I will be continuing this


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!  
**

**Azu's POV**

I swept my apartment's stoop the next morning, feeling better. I sang to myself softly in Italian. I hoped I never saw those horrible Americans again. I noticed people pass by but didn't see their faces. Three people stopped and I looked up. My insides froze, they had chased me yesterday night!

"Hey, Johnny, don't she look familiar?" the short blonde one asked the taller, skinnier blonde boy.

"Yeah, wasn't she the girl we chased?" the dark one asked.

"C'mon, leave her alone, Action," the tall blonde told the dark one.

"What's your name, little girl?" the dark one asked me.

"What do you want?" I snap. I'll hit them with my broom if I have to.

"Your name, gorgeous."

"Why does it matter?" I demand.

"Just answer!" the short blonde snarled.

"You guys," the tall blonde was looking nervous.

"Azzura!" I say angrily. "There, I told you. Now, _andare via!_"

"_No comprende, senorita._" The short blonde sneered.

"Just leave her alone, A-Rab, she told you, let's go!" the tall blonde begged the short one.

"Stop being a wimp, Baby John." The dark one shoved him.

"_Partirmi solo, per favore._" I sighed.

"She isn't a PR! C'mon, Ice is gonna kill us if he finds out…"

"He ain't gonna find out if you keep your trap shut!" the dark one sneered.

"How d'you know she ain't a PR?" the short blonde asked.

The tall blonde blushed. "Does she sound Spanish?"

"I'm Italian, _ringraziarla molto_." I sneered. "Now leave before I call the police!"

He grabbed them by the arms. "C'mon! Ice is gonna kill us as is and she's about to call the cops. C'mon, c'mon…" They finally left. The next time I see that boy I'll have to thank him. They called him Baby John…

**Baby John's POV**

Action and A-Rab shoved me a lot on the way to Doc's. "I'm Italian too." Action said.

"We weren't gonna hurt her in broad daylight, Johnny, so loosen up!" A-Rab pushed me lightly.

"She was mad, and she was gonna call the cops. C'mon, Ice is gonna be pissed." I said weakly. Her name was Azzura. She was pretty, like Action said she was. Dark curly hair, darker eyes, and tan skin.

Everyone was at Doc's when we got there. "Where have you three been?" Ice asks us.

"Bar hoppin'," Action sneers. "We got detoured by a pretty broad,"

He shakes his head, dirty blonde bangs covering his eyes. "I hope you're not heckling that girl you jumped,"

"No," Action and A-Rab said incredulously.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Ice sighed. "Alright Jets, round out."

"What now?" the guys asked.

"Not a lot, actually," Ice said. "The PRs are keeping on their side of town. We're in a lull. That doesn't give you an excuse to go bothering that girl, okay?"

"Her name is Azzura," Action rolled the r in her name. "She gets pretty mad really quickly. She's a prettier version of Anybodys,"

Of course Anybodys made a move to punch him. Ice grabbed her. "Anybodys!" She pulled herself out of his grasp and spit at Action. Action did have a point though…

The Jets split and I found myself walking with A-Rab, Action, and Big Deal… back to Azzura's stoop. When she saw us she spit at us. "_Americani stupidi_, what do you want now?"

"Why are you so mean, we don't even know you." Action smirked.

"I know your type. And I do know you, you chased me and tried to rape me last night." Her eyes were full of hate and I nearly flinched. "_Andare all'inferno!_"

"Kindly speak English to us, senorita. You see we don't speak Italian like you." A-Rab said.

"I'll translate: go to Hell!" she growled. Honestly, the only girl the guys had been cussed out by was Anybodys. And that's just because of her personality.

"Why can't you be nice, Azzura?"

"Don't talk to me like we're friends, _Americano_. I was serious about calling the police. I have no problem watching you dogs being locked up to rot!" Azzura's voice was razor sharp. The guys looked unfazed by her fury.

"Azzura!" a voice from inside the house yelled.

"_Un momento, Mama!_" she opened the door and called back. She turned back to glare at us. "Now _go_, if you come back I will have you locked up." She went inside and slammed the door.

"She ain't gonna have the guts," Big Deal drawled. "She's one nasty piece of work."

"Pretty though," Action lit up a cigarette. "What d'you think, Baby John?"

"I think you guys should listen to Ice and leave her alone. She's already steamed at us. I mean, if she is like Anybodys she could really whip us, eh?" I said nervously.

"Don't worry, Baby John. She's tiny, I bet she couldn't put a scratch on us. We're Jets, Baby John!" A-Rab slapped my shoulder.

"That don't mean we can't get thrown in the can," I shrug.

"There's a dance tonight at the gym, if you care so much about that little girl, go ask her out!" Action gave me a hard shove.

"Lay offa him," A-Rab grumbles.

I sigh listening to them argue. Azzura made it clear she never wanted to see any of us again. She would probably hit me with something if I even showed up at her door. But for some reason I wanted to see her again… I'll ask Ice, I decided. He'll know what's up.

**Viola! **


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, so enjoy!

**Chapter 3 Baby John's POV**

I went to talk to Ice the next day. "Hey, buddy boy, what's up?" he greeted me.

"Well, first of all Action and A-Rab went back to annoy Azzura and she's ready to call the cops on them." I said. He sighed. "Also," I stared my feet. "I dunno why but I want to see her again, even though she's probably just going to yell and spit and call the cops on me."

Ice laughed. "Sounds like you're in love, buddy boy. You should be careful though, you're right about the yelling and spitting and cop calling. Who knows? You might see her at the dance tonight."

The dance was in full swing when the Jets & girls arrived. We got into the dancing pretty quickly. "Hey," A-Rab poked me. "Ain't that the girl we keep buggin'?" I look up and there she is, Azzura. She always looked pretty but she's beautiful now. "Dang she tops every broad here." I nod and watch her. She is dancing with a dark haired boy who I can vaguely recognize from my street. I get a tiny pang of jealousy in my gut. What is wrong with me?

After half an hour Glad Hand walks forward and calls our attention. "Alright kids, alright, listen up! We're going to have another Get Together Dance! But this time you have to dance with the partner you get." Apparently he remembered the last time he tried the Get Together Dance: everyone ended up going back to their original partners. We formed two circles and started walking around. When the music stopped Action was facing Azzura and I was facing one of the PR girls. I worried about Azzura dancing with Action. As the room started dancing again I watched them with one eye. When they turned I saw Azzura kick Action in the shins. He was growling furiously at her. She was smirking back innocently. I swallowed my laugh.

A few minutes later we got back in the circle. Now A-Rab was dancing with Azzura. She kicked him too. Another circle. I was facing Azzura. Please, don't kick me. As we circled each other she didn't kick me. "You aren't kicking me," I said suddenly.

"Do you want me to kick you?" she asks.

"You kicked A-Rab and Action." I noted.

"What kind of names are those?" she looks at me. We turn again. "They deserved to be kicked. You do not, I suppose."

"Why not?" I ask her.

"You did not touch me that night. Today you tried to get them to leave me alone. I thank you for that." We turn again. Her dress is blue. Her eyes are deep. A-Rab was right that she looked better than any girl in the room. The music stops. The boy she was dancing with earlier whisks her away. There's a tingling in my blood, part jealousy; part… love at first sight? I walked over to Action and A-Rab who were both rubbing their shins.

"Damn, that bitch has problems…" Action growls. "She kicks me like I'm about to pull something."

"Were you gonna?" I ask.

"No, but she acted like I was!"

I didn't feel the need to explain the past experiences that Azzura had with Action that would make her kick him. "How bad is it?"

He rolled up his pants leg to reveal several already black-and-blue bruises. A-Rab had the same. "For some reason, she spared you, Baby John." A-Rab growls at me.

I shrug uneasily. "She said she didn't feel like she needed to kick me…"

"Goody-goody," Action hisses. "Who's she dancing with?"

I look up and see Azzura dancing with the same dark haired boy. "His name is Joseph," I remember, "he lives near where I do. He's Italian too."

"He has a gang," A-Rab says slowly. "The Tigers, or something."

"Trouble for the Jets?" Action asks.

"No," I say, "they stay where they are. I watched them with one eye, jealously. Why was I jealous of him? Why was I jealous at all? Azzura didn't want anything to do with me. Even if she did, I dunno, it wouldn't work.

Snowboy came jogging up to us. "Hey, Ice says that the Jets and the Tigers are havin' a war council at Doc's t'night."

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Tigers say they wanna fight and pulled something. Ice said spread the word. Doc's at midnight." Snowboy went off to tell the other Jets.

**Azu's POV**

Joseph and his 'gang' the Tigers took me to Doc's Drugstore for a 'war council' with another gang called the Jets. "Why do you need to fight each other?" I ask Joseph. "Why can't you talk it out?"

"We aren't fighting a war, _mi cara_, this is going to be a rumble. Just a street fight." He kissed my forehead.

"You had street fights in Italy and that's why your nose is crooked." I teased.

We walked in and my blood ran cold. The Jets were the group of boys that had jumped me. Oh well, I thought, let Joseph and his friends deal with them.

The short blonde called A-Rab and the dark one called Action looked up at the sound of the door. Their eyes zeroed in on me. "Why d'you have a girl with ya?" Action asked lighting a cigarette.

"She speaks more English than most of us, _Americano_." Joseph told him. A-Rab and Action glared at me. The Tigers and the Jets sat around tables. Ice, the Jets leader and the one who saved me last night, sat opposite Joseph. "I'm Joseph."

"I'm Ice." His words were short and cool.

"Let's get to business," Joseph said.

"Let's," Ice said. "Time?"

"Tomorrow night, after dark," Joseph replied. They shook.

"Place?"

The Tigers whispered amongst themselves. Joseph whispered to me. I looked Ice in the eyes. "The abandoned lot near the tenement section," I said. Joseph and Ice shook.

"Weapons,"

Weapons got spat out at the speed of light. "Guns," Joseph said.

Ice glanced at another Jet. He shook his head shortly. "No guns," Ice said.

"Why not?" Joseph's buddy, Anthony asked.

"Do you want to get shot, Anthony?" I ask him.

"Don't get mouthy, Azzura." He snaps.

Joseph nodded at me. "No guns," I said.

"You accept the rumble?"

"If we did not we wouldn't be here," I reply.

"Tomorrow," Ice said.

"Tomorrow," Joseph agreed shaking his hand. "C'mon Tigers, let's go." The gang walked out.

I went home and thought about what was going to happen. I shut my eyes and see Baby John. He doesn't fit a gang profile. How did he put up in fights? I didn't want to think about it, so I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only have 2 reviews... and now four chapters. That makes me sad. If you read this taken ten seconds and please review. Thanks.**

**Azu's POV**

This part of the neighborhood is pumped for this 'rumble'. I find it ridiculous. A kid could get his skull broken and people are happy. Ridiculous. As dark grows nearer I wish Joseph and his friends, good luck. "Try not to get your nose broken again, my friend." I say to Joseph.

"You should stop worrying about me." Joseph says.

"It is my job to worry about you, so try not to get your face mutilated. If you do I might stop caring." I kiss his cheek. Joseph is like a brother to me. He's the only one who knows about my family.

Joseph laughs. "I will be careful, _mi cara_."

As his gang leaves I go back into my apartment and wait. Papa is out, drinking most likely, and Mama is sleeping off her drugs. I pace for a few minutes and then I sit down and pick up a picture frame. It's of the three of us when I was four. We were still in Italy back then, and way before my parents started fighting. Mama was radiant and beautiful and Papa was rugged and handsome. I was chubby and small and completely happy. But then two years later Papa discovered whiskey and Mama found marijuana. It shattered our happiness and my world. Joseph was the only one who knew my story. I trusted and loved him. I hope he'll be okay tonight.

**Ice's POV**

The Jets walked through the streets to the tenement section lot. It was a tough neighborhood, full of real juvenile delinquents and hoodlums. The lot is behind an abandoned apartment building. The Tigers are waiting for us. They're armed with pipes, bottles, chains, and bricks. We are armed similarly. The last time we rumbled was with the Sharks and Anybodys got jumped away from the fighting. This time I let Anybodys come. She was happy of course, but stayed serious.

We had never fought (or really heard much) of this gang before. But we had dealt with the Hawks, the Emeralds, and pretty much the Sharks. Tigers wouldn't be so bad. We're Jets. The greatest!

Boy did I miscalculate. I wished that I had said no to more than guns. The Tigers used their chains like buggin' whips and my jacket was slashed all over. Rocks got thrown and I saw Action bleeding from the side of the head. Why did we agree to take these guys on?

After an hour of warfare we hear police sirens. Everyone cuts out. The Jets split and we meet up at the parking lot. Everyone is there except for Baby John. "Where is he? You don't think the Tigers got him?" A-Rab asks nervously.

"No, he's too fast. He's probably hiding out at Doc's." Big Deal says.

As they talk I look over the guys. Most of them have bleeding cuts. Anybodys is the worst. Her arms are cut up with chains and her lip is bleeding. I pull off my jacket and give it to her. Why did I let her come? I must have the uncanny ability to put her in dangerous situations. What a great boyfriend I am.

**Azu's POV**

I take a walk outside. The night is still and the air is thick. As I pass an alleyway I hear a muffled sob. I stop and look in. In the far end a boy with blonde hair is huddled up, crying. He is badly bruised and bleeding. I go toward him carefully. "_Scusi…_" He looks up and I recognize him as one of the Jets: Baby John. His face is dirty and cut. I gasp. "What happened?"

He hiccups a sob before telling me. "The Tigers were stronger than we thought they'd be. They knocked us about for a long time and then we heard police sirens so we ran. I got lost and ended up here. I don't know what happened to the others."

"Did anyone die?" I ask, not wanting to think about it.

"No, I don't think so. We woulda noticed." He wipes his eyes with his sleeve. "Man, this is bad."

I stay quiet. Joseph and his friends had fought fiercely, like a war, in the slums of our Italian town. They could be wonderful, gentle people but when they got near a fight they turn into savage beasts. I knew Joseph's anger and it frightened me more than my Papa's. I said a silent prayer and then Baby John spoke again. "Where am I, anyway?"

"This is a section of the West Side," I shrug. "I live here."

"D'you know how to get to Doc's from here?"

I nod. "Can ya take me?" I nod again and stand up. He does too. He's very tall, lanky, blonde, and his eyes are green. He bends down and does something crazy. He kisses me. It is so different from Joseph's kisses. His are brotherly and affectionate. But John's are filled with something else. Not quite love, but not lust either. We stand there for a long time. Then he breaks away, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

"It is alright," I say softly. I look deep into those beautiful eyes and wonder why he's in a gang. "Why are you part of the Jets?" I ask him.

"Because they're my family. All of us needed a family. Ice's old man beats him. Action's mom is a ho, but no one says that to his face. A-Rab's dad had DTS. Anybodys' parents abandoned her an' her sister who's a selfish slut. And the list goes on." He says, still holding me.

"What about you?" I breathe.

"My mom drinks and beats me up sometimes." He says. "What about you?"

"My papa drinks and hits my mother. My mama takes drugs and fights with my father. They haven't gotten along since I was six." I pull myself into his arms. He is warm. I hold him. I don't want to let go.

"Azzura!" my father's slurred voice calls for me. I bite my lip. I look up at Baby John. "I must go. To get to Doc's just walk straight until you get to the lot. Then go right and you will be at Doc's." He bends down to kiss me again. I pull away and run back to my house.

**Baby John's POV**

I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to kiss her until her lips hurt from kissing. I wanted her. God, what was going on with me? This isn't how I normally think. _It's because she's different. She's beautiful, exotic, and different from girls like Graziella, Velma, and Anybodys. You've never seen someone like her before. You're curious about her. And your curiosity is turning into lust._ Yes, that was all true. I walked quickly to Doc's, where the guys were.

"Where were you?" they demand.

"I got lost, sorry." I reply meekly.

"You got us worried sick, buddy boy," Ice slapped my shoulder gently. "We thought the Tigers got you!"

"Dang, they're good at fighting!" Joyboy grumbles rubbing his bruised cheek. "Where'd they learn to fight like animals, I wonder?"

"No clue, but we better be careful if we get into another fight with them." Ice sighs.

**Viola!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but Azzura, the Tigers, and the plot. Enjoy!**

**Baby John's POV**

It was gonna be a boring day. A-Rab, Ice, Anybodys, and me walked around the West Side, getting wise with the officers on the traffic corners and we got into a few little fights. Most of them got started because the people were telling Anybodys what a whore her sister was. After the fights got broken up by Ice ("Calm the fuck down, Anybodys!") we chased a few middle school kids, who were skipping class, around. I'm the best runner but Anybodys comes close. After that we split up. A-Rab went to roll a drunk on the street for his watch. Ice and Anybodys went off talking. I strolled alone until I felt someone behind me. I assumed it was A-Rab or one of the other Jets. When I turned around I was looking at two Tigers: Anthony and someone else. I backed up into two more. I lashed out, hit one in the eye, and ran. They chased me clear to Mexico, they chased me so far. "Jets!" I shouted desperately. "Hey, Jets!" I kept running until one of them tripped me. The biggest of the four took out a switchblade and made a tiny nick in my neck. I screamed in pain. I heard the pounding of footsteps and Italian curses.

Ice, A-Rab, Anybodys, and Diesel were running and getting into fights with the Tigers. I crawled out of their way. A police cruiser pulled up and Lieutenant Shrank and Officer Krupke jumped out. "Break it up! Cut it out, ya punks!" They separated the brawlers and glared at us. A small crowd had assembled. Three people shoved through: Azzura and two other girls. "How many times do I hafta tell you punks not to brawl in my territory on my beat? You hoodlums don't own dese streets!" Shrank snarled.

I was sitting down trying to stop my neck of bleeding. Someone offered me a handkerchief. I looked up. I was Azzura with one hand on her hip. "Thanks," I said softly. Azzura nodded slightly. "I hope they did not hurt you too badly," she glared at the four Tigers. I shrugged.

"You okay, Baby John?" Ice and A-Rab leaned over me. I nodded. "Baby John, come 'ere!" Shrank barked. I stood and went to him. "Which one of dese Italians bloodied yeh?"

"Well sir, uh…" I'm never good at answering him. "I dunno, I couldn't see clearly…"

"Uck!" Shrank shoved me away. "Listen you!" He glared at all of us. "I know you wanna brawl, but NOT ON MY BEAT. You wanna kill each other? Kill each other! But not in my territory! Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Anthony sneered.

Diesel, Ice, and A-Rab glowered at the Tigers. Anybodys was making sure I didn't bleed to death. "Now, get lost! All of ya!" Shrank and Krupke got back into the cruiser and sped off.

**Azu's POV**

Anthony, Martino, Bruno, and Fabio walked with me and the girls back to tenement section: their gang hangout. "Why did you jump that boy?" I ask Anthony. He is Joseph's 'lieutenant'; his second-in-command.

"He's a Jet," Anthony spits. "He was alone. What d'you expect me an' the boys to do? Let him walk?"

"What would Joseph say to you?" I press.

"He would it was fine as long as we didn't kill the kid. He shouldn't be in a gang if he can't take getting jumped." Anthony sneered. Sneering is something he does well.

"You cut his throat!" I cry.

"Not enough for the Polack to bleed to death," Bruno says in his braying-donkey voice.

"Says the wop," I spit. "I'm sure some of those Jets are Italian too."

"Ah, but they were born in America, Azzura. We emigrated! We are roaches to these _Americani_. Their parents might have emigrated but they were born in this country. They are American. We're Italian." Martino explains. He's the nicest of Joseph's friends.

"Yes, if you are an American here than the world is full of possibilities!" Fabio spreads his huge arms wide. "But if you are an immigrant…" he drops his arm and puts on a fake American accent. "Get out of here! I won't give you a job! Dirty wop! Dirty spic! Dirty Mick!" He resumes his normal voice. "We came thinking nothing could be worse than the slums. We were wrong, weren't we? We live in these tenements, cramped like sardines, and we get attacked by gangs just as much as we do the attacking."

"That still doesn't justify jumping that boy!" I snap.

Anthony wraps his arms around my waist. "Should I tell Joseph to worry about American competition for Lady Spavento's heart?"

"Hah! You've been smoking more that I thought. There is no competition. Joseph is like my brother. That Baby John is a person." I struggle out of his grasp. "You should worry about Fabio stealing Angela from you!"

Fabio has his arms around Anthony's sister's waist. Angela giggles as Anthony pretends to smack Fabio across the face. I roll my eyes. I do think of Joseph as a brother. But my feelings for Baby John are confused. I loved his kisses. I loved the way he held me. But he was someone I couldn't love. It would be too hard. I had heard about what happened between the Jet boy Anton and the Shark girl Maria. They had been in love. They had tried to be together. Anton was shot. Maria was left with the grief. I didn't want that to happen to me.

I went home to hear my parents screaming at each other. They didn't even notice me. My father's voice was slurred and my mama's was too high. They were both wasted. I ran into my room and shut myself into my closet. I cried and prayed. I prayed all the time. God never answered me. I had given up hoping but I prayed anyway. After an hour the screaming died and the front door slammed. I came out of my hiding spot and climbed out onto my fire escape. I breathed in the night air. I see Joseph climbing over to where I was. "_Buona sera, mi cara_." He kisses my hand. I smile at him. "I heard Bruno, Anthony, Martino, and Fabio got into a fight with some Jets."

"Well, first they jumped one of them. Bruno pulled his switchblade on him and cut his neck a little. Then four Jets came to help their friend." I tell him. "They were sold on the idea you would not care as long as they did not kill the boy."

"I was wrong, Azu," Joseph sighs and uses my pet name. "This is gang warfare. It will be every bit as bad as our warfare in Italy."

I look down. "I wish you and the boys did not fight." I wish you did not fight because I love one of the Jets you hate. I wish you did not fight because like any person I worried. "Why do you fight?"

"We fight to defend ourselves. Sometimes for money. Conformity. Male dominance." At this I grumbled 'sexist pig'. "Men fight for many reasons, Azu." 'Many reasons' was a poor excuse but I only sighed and shrugged.

**Baby John's POV**

That night I dreamed of her. Azzura. In the dream I saw her and she looked up and saw me. She ran away and no matter how fast I ran I couldn't catch her. The dreamed changed. I had her in my arms. Beautiful and warm. I wanted her. But I woke up. I was sweating and my heart was racing. I groaned inwardly. What was going on? She was driving me crazy. It wasn't normal for me to want someone so badly.

**Ice's POV**

There was something up with Baby John. I went to talk to him about it. He said he had been dreaming about Azzura and how he felt about her. I told him I understood: he was deeply in love. I had seen it in Tony when he thought about Maria. I saw it in myself when I was with Anybodys. Azzura, and John's attraction to her, was driving him crazy. I told him to relax and not to worry. The attraction, I thought, was because of Azzura's differentness from the other girls he usually sees. When you compared Azzura to Anybodys or Graziella she's the most beautiful thing in the world. "Don't worry about her, buddy boy." I tell him. Baby John nods.

"It's just, I can't stop thinking about her, Ice. I feel like I want her so much. But I dunno if I really do…" he looks nervously at me. "Do you feel that way about Anybodys?"

I smile. "I guess so, but it's kinda different though. Nothing really holds us apart, but you and Azzura…" I push my hair out of my face. "You could be the next Tony and Maria."

"I wish we hadn't done that to Anita, maybe if we hadn't Tony and Maria could be living happily in the country, having kids away from here." Baby John says.

"I know, buddy boy, I know." I pat his back softly and walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Azu's POV**

I walk down the street with Bruno's girlfriend Allegra. She's a little stupid, but she makes up for it with kindness. "Bruno told me he was sorry for nearly splitting that kid's throat," Allegra told me. "Fabio and Martino, too. Anthony's skull is too thick too be sorry for anything."

"I know, Allegra, I know." I tell her. "Jacob and Octavio weren't even there and they feel bad for jumping that boy."

"Forget being sorry," Allegra scoffs. "Kristina cried when she found out!"

That didn't surprise me. Kristina was a water works system. Her tears alone could probably supply an entire city with water!

"And Teresina is refusing to even look at Anthony until he apologizes to that boy." Allegra keeps going. You can't really stop her when she gets talking.

"Allegra!" I finally interrupted. "I need to go to Doc's Drugstore and deliver Joseph's message. He thinks I'm a homing pigeon!" I stalked up the small stairs to Doc's. I opened the door and all eyes turned to me.

"What d'you want, little girl?" Action drawled, smoking a cigarette.

"I have a message from Joseph and Anthony," I say.

"Then let's hear it," Ice stands up.

"They want another fight. If you want to know why I'm here, not them, they're busy with deflating Jacob's overly-large head. He jumped one of the Sharks and nearly got his eye cut out. So I'm here to arrange this rumble with you." I reply.

"They can't send another guy, they need to send a broad?" A-Rab sneers.

"Do you want to fight them or not?" I ignore him.

"I wanna know where they learned to fight like animals." The one called Snowboy asks.

"The slums in Italy," I tell him. "There were gang wars there too. Fabio beat up his father when he was fourteen. Bruno nearly killed Octavio when Octavio insulted Bruno's girlfriend. Technically, none of the boys are peaceful at all. Fighting is their air to live."

Ice looked at his Jets. "What d'you say, buddy boys?"

"I say go!" Action cried. "We need to show them Tigers who's on top, the Jets, that's who!"

A few more Jets made similar outburst before Baby John asked: "Ain't we had enough?"

"You scared?" Action challenged.

"Who you callin' scared?" Baby John puffed out his chest.

"Honestly," I interrupt them. "I can just leave if you can't make a decision. I'll just have to tell Anthony that these Jets are too chicken to accept a fight when the challenge is made by a girl."

"We ain't chicken, you little wop," one of them hisses.

"Polack," I spit. He makes a move to punch me but I pull out Joseph's switchblade. I've stolen, and carried, it around since they jumped me. He stops. "Do you want to get stabbed?"

"Do you have the guts to stab me?" he asks.

"Lay off, Big Deal," Ice tells him. Big Deal backs up. "We accept your challenge."

"Where and when?" I ask.

"Same time, same place as last time." Ice returns.

"Weapons."

We spit out a lot as usual but Ice said no to chains, bricks, and guns. I said no pipes. "Well, Anthony will be happy to crack one of your skulls open," I get up to leave. "Tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow," Ice replies. I shake his hand: it swallows my little fist. I turn to leave. The door opens: there stands Anthony.

"I handled it," I push him out the door. "Let's go, you stupid ox."

"If you weren't Joseph's girl, or just a girl in general, I'd slap you. I am not a stupid ox! Those _Americani_ and Bruno are the stupid ones."

"Is Jacob's head regular size again?" Anthony nods. "Kristina will be happy."

"Who cares? Kristina is stupid." Anthony brays in a donkey-voice. "So, Lady Spavento," I hate it when he calls me that. "Why did you bravely volunteer to go into Jet territory and arrange our rumble? Is there a certain blonde boy you want to see more of?"

The damn sneak knows everything… Instead of blushing I spit on his shoe. "What have you been sniffing? I don't go for blondes," When has lying come so easily to me? It is partly true I wanted to see Baby John's face again. How can I forget his eyes? His kiss? Could anyone blame me for wanting to see him? But he was a Jet; I was a Tiger girl.

"You are so crude," Anthony shakes his head. "Gimme a minute, I have to _pisciare_…"

"You're going to urinate in public! You're obscene!" I spit at him again and stalk off. "What a child!"

Anthony runs to catch up with me. "I was kidding, Azzura!"

"You're never going to get Teresina to forgive you if you keep up this playact." I tell him.

"And you're never going to capture our great leader's heart if you keep spitting at people!" Anthony chides.

"How many times do I have to say that Joseph is like my brother and nothing more?"

"How many times do I need to suggest that one of those Jets is taking his place in your heart?"

"How many times do I need to ask how much illegal substance you've been smoking?"

We glared at each other. Anthony and I just never liked each other.

**Baby John's POV**

Doc wasn't happy with us. "You punks scare away all my business, using my place for your 'war councils.' You're making trouble for the Italians now?"

"Like the PRs, Doc, they make trouble for us." Action said. "They jumped Baby John. They fight like monsters."

"Well I still wish you'd hang around somewhere other than my store, I used to have business before you kids moved in." Doc sighed.

"Don't worry Doc, we're not that bad are we?" I asked.

"Actually you kids are terrible." Doc shakes his head. "People don't even think about comin' in anymore."

"But Doc," A-Rab objected, "we are your business!"

"Yeah, you pay with smartass attitudes and war councils." Doc goes into the basement and comes back up with a crate of soda pops. Joyboy reaches for one. "Not for you!" Doc swats his hand. "I'm stuck selling my stock because you pigs don't pay for what you take."

"Gosh, sorry Doc, we'll start coughing up the cash soon." Ice said rubbing the back of his neck. We did take advantage of the middle-aged man a lot.

"You better, or I'll kick you all out." Doc glanced at the clock on the wall. "By the way… get out."

"What?" some of us asked. "Why?"

"Well, you can't come back until you pay me. Now GET!" We trooped out. Some of the guys left and I ended up walking with Action, A-Rab, and Snowboy.

The streets were quiet except for the squeal of car breaks, the occasional curse, and then… "Get off! Off!" Our heads shot up at the sound. The voice belonged to a girl.

We ran around to the alley. Three Sharks had surrounded a girl and were pulling at her dress and doing a lot of other stuff. We got into the mix and the Sharks ran. That left the girl. I recognized her immediately. Azzura. Her attitude was gone: in its place was who she was. Young, vulnerable, and at the moment a wreck. She was trembling and crying. Her skirt was ripped up the side, revealing her legs. Something inside me hurt for her. It was obvious she tried to put up a fight because her hands were cut up and the switch she pulled on Big Deal was on the ground. She looked at us through tear-soaked lashes.

I knelt down to her level. "Hey, you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" she hisses at me.

"Hey, we just saved you, ya know." Snowboy says.

She pauses. "Thank you," she says softly.

"Damn Sharks, they're gonna turn this into an all-out war." Action growls. "This turf ain't big enough for all three gangs. One's gotta jump ship."

Azzura tries to smooth out what's left of her skirt. "Joseph and his boys are not going to let this go. They'll go pick a fight with these Sharks."

"They have guts; they fight dirty but can agree to fight fair. Their leader is Pepe, his lieutenant is Indio." Snowboy says. "They're Puerto Rican."

"Ethnicity won't matter," Azzura tells him. "Joseph is willing to crack the skulls of whoever hurts me. That's why he fought with you the first time, because you jumped me."

The guys leave. I decide to walk her home. We were quiet. She tried, in vain, to fix her skirt and walked close to me. I stop. She stops too. "What?" she looks around nervously.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her. She kisses me back, lacing her fingers through my hair and digging her nails into my neck. My hands rest on her hips. We break apart. "We shouldn't," I whisper.

"We can't," she agrees. But the wanting is there. We keep walking and get to her house. "Stay here for a minute," she disappears inside for a minute and then comes back out. "My father will be gone all night and my mother is visiting her sister." She takes my hand and pulls me into her house. Her house reminds me of A-Rab's, everything is messy and nothing is in its place. We go into her bedroom. **(I think you know what's about to happen. *winks*)**

She pulls me down onto the bed and crawls next to me. Our eyes meet for a moment, thinking about what we're about to do. What we can't turn away from. "Are you sure?" I ask. She only nods.

**Azu's POV**

I'm nervous, not embarrassed. Baby John pulls my clothes off before taking off his own. He's not nearly as muscular as the other guys look but that's fine. My fingers trace his chest and he holds me. We kiss and he ends up pinning me against the mattress. I look at him. His fingers explore between my legs. I blush and squirm. "I can stop," he offers.

"No," I tell him. "Don't you dare stop."

He smiles softly and kisses me. I can vaguely feel him touching me there and my hips move a little more into him. He breaks away. "I can't," he says.

"Don't leave me!" my voice is desperate. I need him. I love him. "I don't care if you hurt me."

He looks at me. I realize that he's young too. He can't be much older than me. He's just as nervous and embarrassed as me. My hands rub his arms. "We don't have to do it now," I say.

He stays quiet but his eyes are taking in the sight of me. "I dreamed about this, taking you, but now that I have the chance to it feels different." He looks at me sheepishly. "I don't think we're ready for this."

I pull myself into his arms. "I guess not." I reach for my nightgown and pull it on. He pulls on his boxers and pants. "You won't leave me though?"

"I'll stay with you all night if you want." I nod and snuggle against him.

**Baby John's POV**

Thing didn't turn out the way I thought they would. She falls asleep and her gentle breathing is the only sound I hear. I hold her and eventually I drift off too.

**Hah, did I disappoint you? Nothing racy today, my friends, not today. But soon, I promise. Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, just a note to my readers: this is a kinda-sequel to 'Ice and Anybodys', so some of the stuff that's going on now is happening because of something in that other story. So if there's something confusing check it out or message me. Thanks.**

**The climax of the story! The most important part!  
**

**Baby John's POV**

I woke up confused. The first thing I noticed was Azzura's sleeping figure cuddled next to mine. How did that happen? I sat up and pulled on my shirt. I'm dreaming, I resolved. This is just another weird dream. I wasn't really sleeping with her… was I? My movements woke her up. She didn't seem confused by me being here. The night came rushing back to me. Azzura in the alley, crying after being jumped. Me walking her home. Her pulling me into bed. Our failed attempt of making out. I blinked, remembering it all. "Hey, mornin', Azzura."

She looked at me. "_Buon giorno_, John." She leaned over to brush her lips against mine. I blushed but didn't pull away.

"What would happen if your parents found us like this?" I ask her curiously. Personally, my mom would go ballistic and kick me out of the house.

"I think they would be too wasted to register you in their eyes." Azzura replies. "Papa is almost always drunk. Mama is always high or sleeping off a high."

"That's good… not registering me, I mean." I fall back against her pillow.

"Do you love me, John?"

What a random question. "Of course I do, Azzura." I stroke her hair.

"You can call me Azu." She says softly. "It's my pet name."

"Azu," I repeat. "I love you, Azu."

"How much?" Is she testing me?

"As much as everything there is." I reply, kissing her forehead.

Her hands rub my chest and they leave a burning sensation. I close my eyes and moan softly. She pulls my shirt off plants kisses on my bare chest. I groan a little as she begins to fiddle with the waistband of my pants. "Azu," I say softly.

"I can stop," she offers.

I shake my head and kick off my pants. She pulls off her dress and my eyes glue themselves to her body. Every curve, every contour, I touch them all. She moans into my mouth as I kiss her. "John," she whispers, "John." Soon I'm on top again. I look into her eyes, searching for permission, I find it. I press into her thigh. She nods. I push in. She screams so loud I'm surprised Azu's neighbors aren't pounding on the door asking what the hell is wrong. She whimpers, "Harder," she begs. I comply and she screams herself hoarse. Finally she comes and I follow and we lay there in her bed panting.

She looks into my eyes. "That was amazing."

I can only nod, I'm exhausted. "Do you want to take a bath with me?" She pulls me into her bathroom and we lay cuddled up in her bathtub. I think I fell asleep because when I wake up I'm lying on Azu's bed, wet and clad only in my boxers. She's not in her room so I get dressed and cautiously go into her living room. She's sitting on her couch. I slide into the seat next to her and kiss her throat gently. She sighs happily. "I love you," she says.

"I love you too, Azu." I say. I lean over to kiss her lips. She kisses back; then pulls away. "What?" I ask.

"Joseph," she says softly. She shuts her eyes. "Anthony was right all along. He asked me if one of the Jets was pushing Joseph out of my heart." She opens her eyes again. "He was right, for once."

I stay quiet, unsure of what to say. "Do you regret it?" I ask softly.

Her eyes fly open. "No!" She grabs my wrists. "Why would you think I regretted what we did?"

"Joseph," I nearly spit.

She lowers her eyes and loosens her grip. "I was only thinking about what they will think of me. What do you think the Jets will think of you if they knew what happened?"

That really made me think. The Jets accepted the fact that Ice loved Anybodys because Anybodys had been pestering us since the Jets got started. But me and Azzura? The guys already made it clear, and Azzura made it clear to them, they hated each other. How would I look to A-Rab and Action if I started dating the girl who kicked their shins so hard she actually left bruises?

"I dunno," I tell her. I glance at the clock. "Oh crap, I gotta go!"

"Where are you going?" she asks me.

"To Doc's," I reply yanking on my jacket. I bend down to give her a kiss. "Can I see you again tonight?"

"Yes, of course." She kisses me and shoos me out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I get to Doc's all the Jets are already there. "Where were you buddy boy? And why are you wearin' the clothes you was wearin' yesterday?" A-Rab slaps my back.

I look down. "I am?" I had walked Azzura right home and then stayed the night. "So I am. I overslept and forgot to change."

"How's the girl?" Action actually asked how Azzura was. The world is a strange place.

"She's fine, she calmed down."

"Watcha talking about?" Snowboy looks over Action's shoulder.

"That nasty piece of work, the Italian girl, got jumped by some Sharks last night. Baby John walked her home." Action explained. "Get offa my shoulder."

"Those Sharks want trouble if they're messin' with that chick." Mouthpiece said. "They really want things to explode. If that first rumble was because we jumped her, them Tigers are gonna pick a fight with the Sharks."

"Not tonight, there's _our_ rumble with the Tigers." Ice reminded us. It occurred to me we had all forgotten.

"Great, we'll be up all night," a few guys grumbled. I remembered asking Azzura to see her again tonight, I guess I couldn't now.

**Azu's POV**

I am walking with Desidera, Allegra, and Kristina. I am feeling an inexplicable high of happiness and I am oblivious to my friends' chatter. "Azzura, are you listening to me?" Allegra pulls on my hair.

"What?" I ask.

"She's lost her mind! She won't listen to me!" Allegra groans.

"Where are your ears today, Azzura?" Desidera asks me.

"I'm riding a wave of happiness so large I'm twelve feet above your heads!" I exclaim. "I'm so high up, I cannot hear you!"

"What has Joseph done to her?" Kristina asks loftily.

"Joseph? Why Joseph?" I ask turning my head away.

"Who else? All the other boys have girls… well except Martino. But his heart is still attached to Sara, a million miles away!" Desidera giggles.

"Who said I had to give my heart to one of the gang?" I look at them.

"It's not that blonde _Americano_, is it?" Allegra says in an accusing tone.

"You and Anthony keep insisting it's that boy, when it isn't! I won't tell you." I walk ahead of them, and I hear the three of them grumble.

"If it isn't the blonde then you won't mind if Joseph breaks his head open tonight at the rumble." Kristina prods me.

"Rumble?" I forgot all about it! "It is tonight?"

"You don't remember? You arranged it!" Desidera fans herself with her hand.

"It slipped my mind," I shrug. "Joseph would break anyone's head if it mattered."

"But do you care if it is that blonde American?" Allegra asks.

"I don't think he should be in a gang, he looks too young. But if that's what Joseph does then so be it." Secretly, inside, I'm praying for Baby John to be safe. If Joseph even suspected he could be enticing my affections he would be merciless. What if Anthony made up some lie…

"She is obviously worried about that baby _Americano_," Allegra scoffs. How could she turn against me? "Look at Azzura's face!"

I storm away furiously, knowing that they know the truth, they just don't know it is the truth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kill the daylight by walking around Central Park. I sit on benches and gaze at trees and clouds and then as dusk approaches I go home.

I come home to the usual sounds: screaming. I am halfway up the stairs when my world comes to a screeching halt. A gunshot. Just one. I run down the stairs again and dare to look into the living room. Mama is slumped against the couch, a bullet wound in her chest and blood dripping onto the carpet. Vomit rises in my throat but I force it down. Papa raises the gun again. _He's seen me!_ Fear rushes through my veins. But then Papa aims the gun at himself… and pulls the trigger. Another gunshot and Papa falls onto the floor, dead. I will myself to move and I go and see them both. I stare at the couch. Baby John and I sat on that couch this morning. But the morning had been days ago, months ago; years ago. It slowly dawns on me that they are both dead, and I am alone. I scream and run up the stairs. I lock my door and go into my closet. I barricade the door and cry.

**Baby John's POV**

The Jets and the Tigers are here for the rumble. Anybodys wasn't allowed to go this time, Ice said no. It starts and turns out as violently as the other. We get whacked around until we hear police sirens again. We get to Doc's and he grumbles about his store turning into a hospital too. I got hit on the side of the head really hard by Joseph. I wonder if that was because I slept with Azzura… I didn't know.

"Did you hear the sirens? Is that why you left?" Doc asks us. We nod. "The cruisers went by here because someone heard gunshots."

"Gunshots? We didn't have guns." Ice says and Anybodys bandages his slashed arm.

"Well someone got shot around here. Lieutenant Shrank and Sergeant Krupke came around asking if you guys were making trouble. I told them no." Doc tells us.

There's a funny feeling in my gut but I squish it. _Azzura is fine,_ I tell myself, _Stop being paranoid_.

We leave Doc's and I'm walking with Ice and Anybodys up the block when we see the police cars lined up. Fear grips me when I recognize Azzura's apartment stoop. An ambulance is there and there are two stretchers with… body bags.

The three of us rush over and I see Azzura huddled up near the stoop wearing a jacket four sizes too big. "Azzura?" She looks up. She doesn't say anything but pulls me into a hug and starts to cry uncontrollably. I hold her and when she finishes I ask what happened.

"They're dead," she croaks.

"Who?"

"My parents!" she begins to cry again. "They're dead… my papa, he shot my mama… and then he shot himself." She clings to me and my heart breaks for her. "What am I going to do, John?"

"I don't know," I say softly. Anybodys and Ice are silent.

"What're you punks doin' here?" Shrank lumbers over.

"Baby John and Azzura know each other," Ice replies loftily. "He was just making sure she was okay."

"Touching," Shrank snorts. "You're goin' down to the stationhouse, little lady."

Azzura pales. "But why? What have I done?"

"You're being accused of murdering yer parents." Shrank says flatly.

"But I did not! My father killed my mother and then himself! I didn't do it!" Azzura cries. "Who is making these accusations?"

"Don't matter," Shrank took her arm. "You have to come with us."

As I watch Azzura get into the cruiser I turn to Ice. "Can he do that?" I ask him.

Ice shrugs. "I bet he can, buddy boy. Where'd you get to know her so well?"

I blushed. "I walked her home last night."

Ice motioned for Anybodys to give us a moment. She nods and leaves. "What else did you do last night?" he asks once she's gone.

"Nothing!" I say hotly. That's not a lie, we did it this morning. It felt like days ago though.

"That's not true, you did something. Why else would she hold onto you? According to you she usually spits and yells at people." Ice is glaring at me accusingly.

"Okay! I slept with her!" I cry, giving up. "But she wouldn't kill her parents, I know she couldn't."

"How are you so sure?"

"Are you trying to say you think she did it?" I ask him angrily.

"It's possible. She's in the right place and the right time and has a motive." Ice replies coldly. "How much do you know about her?"

"What is this?" I ask him. "Twenty Questions? Fine, I'll tell you. She said her parents have been messed up for about ten years. She's used to it but she hates it too. She has to protect them, and hide how they really live or else she can get taken away."

"Do you think if she's had to deal with this since she was a kid, that she wouldn't snap eventually?" Ice's eyes seer into mine. I flinch, knowing he's right.

"She wouldn't," I insist.

"How do you know?" Ice walks away and catches up with Anybodys. His words are going to haunt me. I knew that Azzura had a short-fused temper. I knew she hated her parents for giving her a shoddy life for the past ten years. I knew she probably had access to that gun. What if she did it? What if she had snapped? I shut my eyes, not wanting to think about it. I saw Azzura kicking Action and A-Rab at the dance. I saw Azzura pulling that knife on Big Deal, asking him if he wanted to be stabbed. Ice was right, it was most likely Azzura did it.

**Viola! Stay tuned, I'll try to keep updating every other day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A very short, angsty chapter. Enjoy and hang tight! I'm busy with school stuff so it's hard to get around to writing.**

**Azu's POV**

I looked into Lieutenant Shrank's face. I find it to be an unpleasant shape. "Why don't you tell us about what happened tonight?" he asks me.

"I didn't kill them." I tell him flatly. "My father shot my mother and then himself."

Shrank sighs. "Just tell us what happened."

"I came home around 6:00 and my parents were yelling at each other. I was going up the stairs when my father shot my mother. Then he shot himself. I went back upstairs and locked myself in my closet and I cried until your policemen broke the door." I relate my story.

"Did you lock yourself in your closet out of guilt of murder?" Shrank demanded.

"No!" I shouted. "How many times will I have to say it until it gets through your thick head? I didn't do it!"

"And that is proof of a guilty conscience, missy!" Shrank bellowed.

"How so? I am merely telling you the truth, and you refuse to believe me!"

The days passed in this fashion. Finally, it was Sunday and I went to Shrank. I told him my request. He looked at me crazily. "You want to go to Church?" he mimicked my accent when he said 'Church.'

"Yes, I would like to go to Church." I reply.

"Why?"

"To pray," I mock him.

"I suppose you can go for an hour," he grumbles.

I leave the stationhouse and go to a payphone and call Doc's and speak to Baby John. "Can you come to St. Genevieve's Chapel near the stationhouse?" I ask him. He says yes and I wait for him. When he comes I go and hug him. "They will not believe that I am innocent." I tell him.

"Shrank is like that." Baby John tells me. "He doesn't like immigrants."

"Hypocrite!" I cry. "He looks Italian himself!" He shrugs. "They think I will need a trial to judge this case."

"That would be bad." Baby John says. "Shrank can find a jury of people who would convict an Italian immigrant girl even if evidence proves you are innocent. I don't know what will convince him."

"Do you think I did it?" I ask him.

"No," he answers too quickly.

"You do!" I turn away from him. I begin to cry, knowing the one person I thought would believe in me didn't.

**Baby John's POV**

Ever since Ice suggested that anyone could snap if they were subjected to this for such a long time, I began to question everything I knew about Azzura. Honestly, I didn't know her that well. I barely knew her at all. It made me guilty as she cried but I don't know what to think. I want to believe she didn't do it.

"Go away," she sniffles, "I don't want to see you."

"C'mon, Azu, don't be like that…" I reach for her but she pulls away. "Don't touch me," she hisses.

I ignore her and pull her into a hug and kiss her. She shoves me but I don't let go. "Get off! Get off!" She pushes me away and she's shaking now. "Leave me alone, please just leave me alone."

I want to yell that she called me to see her but I shut up. She leaves the Church and I stand there for a minute like an idiot. Then I kick the pew knowing what a jerk I've been to her. I sink down into a seat and think for a moment. I still love her, don't I? Would she kill her parents? I don't know the answer to either question.

**Azu's POV**

I think I hate him. I really think I do. I go back to the stationhouse and ask Shrank about what would happen if I was convicted of murdering my parents. He said probably the death penalty. I have no intention of being strapped into an electric chair so I began to think about what I could say to prove my innocence. I couldn't keep on repeating the events of the night. I was in the right place, at the right time, and I had a motive. Not a very good outlook. I was offered a trial and I accepted. It was the only choice I had. It's outcome, however, was not in my hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter! I'm exhausted. **

**Baby John's POV**

Ice was late today, which is a very rare thing. Anybodys wasn't with him, which is another rare thing. "She was throwing up and running a fever," Ice explains, looking worried. After the guys stop asking about Anybodys Ice goes to me. "How is Azzura?"

"Pissed at me," I reply dully. Yesterday in the Church is still vivid in my mind. "I think she hates me now." I relate to him what happened.

"Never answer a question too fast, buddy boy." Ice tells me. "So she'll go on trial?" I nod. "That's not a very good idea if Shrank is in charge."

I only nod. If Azzura is found guilty she'll probably get the electric chair. I don't want that to happen to her.

**Azu's POV**

My trial is in three days. I am slowly preparing myself for inevitable death. I don't think there's any way I can be found innocent. There's just no way.

----------------------------------------------------

Trial day. As I testified I realized a way to prove my innocence. "Excuse me," I ask the judge politely. "Your Honor, may I try pulling the trigger on that gun?"

He was surprised but agreed. The bailiff put a blank bullet in, gave me a pair of surgical gloves and then handed me the gun. It was heavy and hateful in my hands and I realized that I could have never shot this. I have hope.

"What should I point at?" I ask. The jury moves nervously.

"At the potted plant," the judge replies.

I aim and pull as hard as I can. I can't move the trigger. My heart soars. The bailiff walks over and checks. "Your Honor, there's rust on this. She can't pull it."

"What?" Shrank snorts. "She's not putting all her strength into it."

I try again and the bailiff makes sure I try as hard as I can. "I cannot," I tell him. "But my father could."

After a few rounds of arguing the court breaks so the jury can make a decision. "We the jury find the defendant, Azzura Spavento, innocent."

I break down crying, in relief, that I am safe and free. This horrible, painful, ordeal is over and maybe now things will start looking up again.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day I walk down my street and I see Baby John. "John!" He looks up surprised to see me. "John, they found me innocent. I'm safe now."

"How did they do that?" he asks.

"I couldn't pull the trigger on the gun." I explain. He pulls me into a hug. "I am so sorry I got mad at you in the Church the other day."

"It's okay, Azu. I mean, you're okay now, right?" He bends down to give me a kiss and I couldn't possibly be happier.

Of course there is always more good news. Baby John tells me that Ice's girlfriend Anybodys is pregnant. "But she is too young," I protest.

Baby John shrugs. "Well she's pregnant and they're keeping it."

"I hope they will be happy together." I say.

Baby John stops in the middle of the street and kisses me. It should be a cinematic scene, the closing screen in a movie, but it's real. I should warn him not to kiss me in t middle of Tiger territory but he wouldn't hear me. And anyway, he can kiss me where he wants, it's a free country.

"Azzura!" Joseph's angry voice shatters the scene. Baby John pulls away from me like he's been electrocuted.

"Joseph," I say calmly.

"What are you doing with this American?" Joseph glares at Baby John.

"What did it look like I was doing?" I snap.

"He is not one of us! There's only one thing his kind would want from an Italian girl." Joseph spits.

"That's not true!" Baby John bursts out.

Joseph ignores him and attacks me. "Who will you choose, Azzura? Us? Your friends? Or him and his American buddies?"

"Why do I have to choose, Joseph? You are my friend. But I love John." I pause, taking in Joseph's reaction. "And if I had to choose I would choose him. We aren't cut from the same cloth, Joseph. Times change. I will never think of you as anything more than a brother."

"So you will give up your friends for him?" Joseph snarls.

"If you cannot accept what I am doing than yes." I look him straight in the eye.

Joseph glares at us and then walks away, swagger gone. Baby John looks at me. "Are you sure you want to…"

I look up at him. "John, he will not do anything to you or the Jets out of revenge. They will continue being Tigers and picking fights but I don't think they'll seek you out for immediate revenge. Don't worry."

We walk back to Doc's and the guys seem reluctant to accept me. But they will. I won't go back to Joseph and his friends. I won't until they can accept the choices I make. And it may be I will never be welcome among them ever again. But I have time. And for now I'll spend it with the person I love. Baby John.

_Finis._

**Once again I didn't think I could make it when the ideas stop flowing and I try to update every other day. So thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
